


Доля искренности

by allla5960



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лео солнечная улыбка, которая время от времени появлется на его напряженном лице, после того, как какие-то атомы соединились. Скай любит сидеть рядом, когда это происходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доля искренности

**Author's Note:**

> Ван шот; внесюжетно; пре-гет.

У Лео солнечная улыбка, которая время от времени появляется на его напряженном лице, после того, как какие-то атомы соединились. Скай любит сидеть рядом, когда это происходит. 

Фитц не знает фамилии Скай и даже настоящего возраста. Хотя в имени Лео тоже не уверен. Вся информация о ней старательно вычищена из федеральных баз данных. И он думает, что это наверняка ее рук дело. Знает и молчит, не думая выспрашивать детали. 

Она всегда приходит под предлогом «Мне скучно, Фитц» и приносит с собой дурацкую газетку с кроссвордами и гороскопом в конце номера. Джемма деликатно удаляется в бар и там со смехом пытается объяснить Уорду, как работает его пистолет. 

— Ты знаешь, что на этой неделе тебя ждут новые знакомства и удивительные открытия? — спрашивает Скай, складывая губки бантиком. Она сидит по-турецки на одном из столов, который уже как две недели очищен специально для нее и ее посиделок с кроссвордами. 

— С кем мне тут знакомится? Со стенами? — беззлобно фыркает Фитц, пытаясь припаять к телефону Коулсона очередную супер разработку. 

— Ну, можно ведь иногда знакомится с кем-то на заданиях, — неуверенно говорит она и ловит на себе удивленный взгляд механика. 

— Если бы это сказала при Уорде, он бы тебя сбросил с этого самолета, — коротко смеется Лео, мимолетно ругаясь и дуя на маленький ожог, появившийся из-за заискрившего телефона. 

Скай уже привыкла к подобному за эти пару недель и так же спокойно спрыгивала со своего стола, который заменял ей стул и открыла аптечку, вытаскивая перекись водорода и вату. 

— Не дергайся, — предостерегающе произносит она и прикладывает к ранке ватку. Фитц переминается с ноги на ногу и совсем по-ребячьи морщится, когда Скай дует на опаленные костяшки. 

Лео слишком глубоко вдыхает и внезапно слышит легкий, ненавязчивый запах. Он, переставая обращать на это внимание, принюхивается, с удивлением понимая, что запах исходит от Скай. 

— Интересные у тебя духи, —осторожно проговаривает Фитц, жалея, что он всего на пару сантиметров ее выше. Если бы он был таким же высоким, как Уорд, ему бы не пришлось так отчаянно краснеть от прямого взгляда глаза-в-глаза. 

— Я не ношу духи, — закусив губу, сообщает Скай, отворачиваясь от него. 

— Прости, — неловко отвечает Лео, возвращаясь к своим схемам, которые успели окончательно поплавиться, пока Скай обрабатывала его руку. 

— Я не пользуюсь духами, но иногда, для поднятия уверенности в себе, я мажу за ухом лосьоном моего отца. Ума не приложу, как ты мог его почувствовать, — у нее на губах жалкая, изломанная улыбка, но Фитц, делая шаг к ней, широко и солнечно улыбается, так когда у него получается изобрести очередной спутник, который ещё незаметнее предыдущего. 

Он теперь улыбается так не только из-за удачной работы.


End file.
